Talk:Nightfall pop cultural referances
Blacktide den: the captain says something along the lines of "clear out these, a warrior's talent shouldn't be used for hunting vermin" lol :D — Skuld 15:27, 20 November 2006 (CST) Uh, vermin could simply mean vermin and not the creature "vermin". =/ --Silk Weaker. :As with any referance. I think this is pretty likely though — Skuld 05:16, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::Maybe, but I find it natural that a character would call lil' pests vermin. And what does the creature Vermin have to do with a soldier anyway? --Silk Weaker :::The infamous W/Mo vermin farmers in xanquang skyway, easy to kill and indeed, a waste of talent ^.^ — Skuld 03:06, 22 November 2006 (CST) The illusion henchie says this: 'you tried to hit me, and you failed miserably. the lesson is: never try' an almost-quote from homer simpson: 'kids, you tried your best, and you failed miserably. the lesson is: never try' :Ahhh, I was just about to say that too (Terra Xin 01:13, 22 November 2006 (CST)) Inside Jokes These are just "jokes", there's nothing inside about them. You linked it in the guru thread of the same title which is also about the wrong thing. Link to pages THis should be split in sections and linked t oeach respective trivia page imo, no point duplicating the info — Skuld 03:45, 22 November 2006 (CST) Delete? Why do we even need this? It's not linked to from anywhere, and I wouldn't know where to put a link to it even if I wanted one. In the past, we've just embedded these sorts of things in the individual articles to which they relate, rather than creating a central article for them. I really don't see what value a central article provides. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:02, 30 November 2006 (CST) :I agree with the delete. The pop culture references should be in the individual articles, not in a central one. If at all, we might create a new category for this. :Plus, there's a spelling error in the title. Doh. -- 15:31, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::I also agree, it is pretty unnecessary, maybe something for someone's talk page, but no main article is really needed. --Lemming64 18:04, 30 November 2006 (CST) I disagree, its nice to have these sort of of overview pages. Needs a lot more work first however. — Skuld 18:05, 30 November 2006 (CST) :Perhaps instead of having each item a (sub)subtitled, what about just listing something to the effect of: :* Material Girl - Madonna song :* "Never Surrender!" - Galaxy Quest movie :and so on? That way, it gives a quick idea, and the reader can follow for more complete information. I would still suggest sorting by NPC, Quest, Skill, etc. - Lord Ehzed 19:45, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::I still fail to see the value of having it all in one file. If the individual articles contain the references already, then this article is redundant to all of those. To me, if needed for some reason, it would be more reasonable to have a category such as Category:Pop-cuture references (Nightfall), and link the articles that way. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:53, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::Nice idea re: the categories - I could go for that. My initial thought with the list was that it was useless. Then I thought of it like the green items lists, and thought it might be interesting. Now I'm back to useless. - Lord Ehzed 20:10, 30 November 2006 (CST)